reencuentro con el pasado
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: esta historia tiene lugar en zero g , disfruten y pongan reviews


Reencuentro con el pasado

Eran como las 8:00 pm. de la noche en la WBBA los blaiders zero kurogane, shinobu hiryuin, kaito y eito unabara, mal, ren kurenai y takanosuke shishiya estaban hablado con el presidente de la wbba tsubassa otori, con su asistente madoka amano y con sus entrenadores benkei hanawa y kenta yumiya. Estaban hablando sobre un ataque a la DNA pero no estaban seguros porque como sakyo kuroyami se unio a ellos en busca de mas poder esto seria mas dificil.

Zero: lo que nos queda es entrar ahi y vencerlos en su propio juego

Tsubassa: estoy deacuerdo pero no olvides que sakyo no es muy facil de vencer y quien sabe cuanto poder a conseguido desde que se unio a ellos .

Takanosuke: pero antes de eso tenemos que buscar a sakyo y hacerlo entrar en razon

Shinobu: y como?, con gente como el no es posible razonar

Takanosuke: se que piensas eso, pero no lo conoces como yo, el es mi amigo

Kaito: que clase de amigo es?, recuerda que solo dejo que lo acompanaras para usar tu bey en el sistema sychrom

Takanosuke: si pero...

Ren: escucha, lamento decirlo pero tienen razon el solo te utilizaba, el nunca fue tu amigo y si lo fue alguna vez , ya no lo es

Eito: tiene razon , el nunca te tomo en cuenta como un amigo y no creo que alguna vez te alla tomado enserio

Zero: takanosuke se que duele pero tienes que aceptar la verdad

Takanosuke: CALLENSE!, ustedes no lo conocen! y no creo que entiendan nada! (dijo llorando y despues se fue corriendo)

Tsubassa: takanosuke! (fue detenido por madoka)

Madoka: no creo que tu seas quien lo pueda ayudar

Benkei: tiene razon , mejor ve tu kenta afin y acabo tu entiendes esto mejor que nosotros

Kenta: si (se fue por donde takanosuke salio corriendo)

Un rato despues en la asotea encontro a takanosuke llorando con su bey en las manos

Kenta: takanosuke estas bien?

Takanosuke: (se borro las lagrimas de los ojos) y a ti que te importa ?

Kenta: ellos no quisieron decir esas cosas, solo se preocupan por ti

Takanosuke: pues que se preocupen en silencio, porque no cambiare de opinion

Kenta: lo se , te entiendo perfectamente

Takanosuke: claro que no!, dudo que tu o alguien sepa lo que se siente tener a un amigo como el y que despues te abandone

Kenta: tu no tienes idea verdad?

Takanosuke: eh?

Kenta: se como se siente, tu lo vez como tu amigo, tu companero pero tambien lo ves como alguien dificil de entender , y el..el te hace pensar que no eres mas que un estorbo, o alguien que solo le es util y que nunca te tomara enserio, y comienza a ponerte desafios para ver si puedes seguirle el paso , despues tu cumples con sus desafios pero el no te toma enserio, sin embargo en ciertos momentos te demuestra que le importas y que quiere que estes asalvo pero despues actua con su misma arrogancia de siempre pero a pesar de eso tu sabes que eres su amigo y que no lo abandonaras en las buenas y en las malas y sin importar que el te abandone

Takanosuke: como sabes eso?

Kenta: porque... asi era ryuga tambien

Takanosuke: ryuga?..eh? el anterior emperador dragon?!

Kenta: que lindos guantes, son nuevos? , podria jurar que llevabas unos diferentes hace dias, me harias el favor de quitartelos?

Takanosuke se nego y oculto sus manos en la espalda

Kenta: bien creo que ya que tu no me muestras la tuya yo te mostrare la mia (se levanto su manga izquierda revelando una cicatriz de quemadura)

Takanosuke: tu acaso esa te la hizo...?

Kenta: si, un dia mientras entrenaba con ryuga el expulso mucho poder y me causo esto, claro que me asuste y me preocupe pero no deje de seguirlo almenos hasta aquel dia en que se fue de mi lado para siempre, pero se que el esta junto a mi todo el tiempo, porque gracias a el me converti en un blaider legendario

Takanosuke se quedo petrificado ante eso despues el se quito sus guantes revelando que sus manos estaban llenas de cortadas y quemaduras

Kenta: el te las hizo, verdad?

Takanosuke: (asintio con la cabeza) fue un dia que estabamos entrenando y el...

**Flashback**

Sakyo estaba convatiendo con takanosuke pero a el se le escapo de las manos su energia y levanto un gran ataque a takanosuke

Sakyo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Takanosuke: sakyo! controlate! no dejes que tu poder te domine! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Takanosuke uso sus manos para cubrirse, despues sakyo se desmayo

Takanosuke: sakyo! (corrio asia el e intento levantarlo pero el no repondia y su repiracion era muy baja) sakyo porfavor despiera, no me hagas esto amigo despierta!

La respiracion de sakyo se normalizo y el intento levantarlo pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos tenian sangre y estaban un poco quemadas, a el no le importo y lo llevo a donde acampaban despues se hizo de noche y despues de ayudar a sakyo el curo sus manos y las estaba bendando porque no queria que el se diera cuenta.

Takanosuke: rapido! (termino de bendar sus manos y despues se puso unos guantes que las cubrian mas para que sakyo no viera los bendajes) listo! con esto sera suficiente para que no lo note, sin embargo no debo moverlas mucho, eh?

Un momento despues sakyo desperto

Sakyo: que paso?

Takanosuke: usaste mucho poder para nuestro convate y te desmallaste , ten come (le entrego un pescado) seguro tienes hambre despues de eso

Sakyo: gracias, (levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que takanosuke no comia), no vas a comer?

Takanosuke: eh?, yo no tengo hambre (su estomago hizo un rugido)

Sakyo: estas seguro? (dijo con sarcasmo), te pasa algo?

Takanosuke: que?...no, no me pasa nada, buenas noches .

Despues se acosto dandole la espalda y haciendoce el dormido tratando de ignorar el hambre porque no podia agarrar nada por su condicion, despues se quedo dormido esperando que una noche fuera lo que necesitara para reponerse y que sakyo no se diera cuenta de lo que le hizo.

A la manana siguiente estaban entrenando, a takanosuke le dolia cada segundo cuando lanzaba su bey y sakyo ya estaba dudando que el estubiera bien pero no lo demostraba.

Takanosuke: let it ri- auch! (solto el lanzador haciendo que la roca que venia hacia el casi lo aplastara pero sakyo lo empujo y destruyo la roca)

Sakyo: que estas haciendo?!

Takanosuke: nada, solo me distraje (dijo bajando la mirada)

Sakyo: concentrate!

Takanosuke: si! (ignoro el dolor el dolor y siguio entrenando)

**Fin del flashback**

Kenta: y no le dijiste nunca?

Takanosuke: no , pero eso no importa lo que me importa es que ya me recupere y voy a traer devuelta a sakyo por mi cuenta si es necesario, no voy a dejar que cometa el mismo error que ryuga!

Kenta: bien, creo que no hay remedio, listo para ir?

Takanosuke: eh?, no es necesario yo podre solo

Kenta: escucha, yo ya perdi a mi emperador dragon, no dejare que tu pierdas al tuyo

Takanosuke: (casi se se salen las lagrimas por lo que dijo kenta) si, gracias

Kenta: de nada , vamos!

Takanosuke: si!

Ambos se fueron a la DNA a espaldas de todos para hacer entrar en razon a sakyo y para traerlo devuelta, takanosuke no podia creer que uno de sus mas grandes heroes lo comprendiera y kenta estaba decidido a que la historia no se epitiera.

FIN.


End file.
